A Soul Eater Valentine
by Maka Albarn Soul Eater
Summary: Hia everyone! Its Valentine's day and I thought it would be fun to read a Soul Eater Valentine story and if you do wanna read one this is the place for YOU!


**Hia everyone! Its Valentine's day and I thought it would be fun to read a Soul Eater Valentine story and if you do wanna read one this is the place for YOU!**

* * *

**_Soul x Maka Oneshot Valentines day!_**

I always thought of Valentines Day as a regular day, nothing special. Probably because I really didn't have a boyfriend, or loved one to begin with. But here I am, pinned to a concrete wall, with my partner being the attacker eyes staring straight into mine. I really don't know how I got here, but I thank Death for _every _small little path that led to this moment.

**Earlier that day**

**7:00 AM**

"Oi! Tinny-tits! Wake up! Breakfast is ready!" My weapon partner called from the kitchen.

I slept in late, I forgot to set my alarm. So once again, I have to take a 5 minute shower which is EXTREMELY hard for a girl if you count all that...extra stuff. I throw off my warm, cozy, and soft blankets and dart out my door, shirt already half-off. Exposing my stomach, nothing more. I skid to a halt in front of the linen closet and swing it open. I quickly grab a towel and rush into the bathroom.

After realizing that Soul made a special breakfast, I reopened the door and ran into the kitchen. He made eggs,toast, and bacon. A first for him. Soul NEVER cooked. And when he did, he burned it and we end up having PB&amp;J sandwiches.

I looked down at my plate. "What's the occasion?" I asked still looking at the plate. He didn't respond. I looked up to see him looking at me with a small trickle of blood coming from his nose. What's up with him. I looked to see if Blair was behind me...nope.

I felt a cool breeze of air on my stomach...wait...that means...

_'SHIT!'_ I mentally cursed myself. I was in such a rush...I forgot to put my shirt back on. So here I am...standing in front of my partner, who happened to be of the opposite sex, with only my pajama bottoms and bra. And this bra, happens to be the one bra Blair bought for me. Purple lace, and in my opinion, very sexy. It was the only one that was clean so it's not like I had a choice!

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" I yelled. I threw a piece of toast at his face and ran back into the safety of the bathroom.

I...am going to avoid him today...I'm going to walk to and from school today, not on his motorcycle...Today...is EXTRA special.

In the shower I shampooed my hair twice and then put conditioner in it. I waited a couple of minutes before rinsing it out again. Then a few questions came to mind:

_How come he didn't laugh?_

_How come he didn't turn away?_

_How come he didn't call me 'Tiny-tits'?_

_Does he like me?_

Of course that last one couldn't be true. Even though deep down in my heart. I love him. More then a partner. But, he would never like a flat-chested girl like me. I'm probably not cool enough for him...

I stuck my head under the warm relaxing water from the shower. It felt so nice, so serene. I could stay like this for a while. Only I don't have a while, I have school today. Although I don't feel like going to school today. Why the hell not?! Maybe...I'll leave without Soul and go somewhere else...ditch school. One day wouldn't hurt. Yeah, that's what I'll do.

I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. I wrapped the towel around myself. It came to about mid-thigh.

I opened the door to find...no Soul? I looked at the clock '7:15' Soul doesn't leave until 7:45. Did he already leave without me? I'll just go to school, explain, then leave.

Good enough.

I past Soul's room and heard movement. Okay maybe he didn't leave.

"Ugh. Not good enough. She'll think that's too cheesy!" I heard Soul yell to himself. What was he doing?...I knew he didn't like me...although...he could be writing something for me? No...Soul's too cool of a guy for me...

I walked into my room and got dresses then combed out my hair. The thought of Soul with another girl...scares me. He'd probably leave me for a cuter looking girl. Then he'd get a new meister and I'd never see him again. And then he'd live happily ever after with his beautiful girlfriend and not me...

I started to cry. Tears pouring from my eyes. I looked at the picture of me and Soul that sat upon my dresser. We were smiling. It was taken in one of those photo booths. I walked over to the picture and put it face down. He's not going to be my partner for long...

The clock said '7:35' so I left. Without leaving a note or any source of where I was going. I just left. That's it. I would meet him at his locker and just say I wasn't feeling well. And then go on my way.

**At the DWMA**

I walked to Soul's locker to see him already there. I was about to open my mouth to say something when a brunette came bounding up to him. She had a box of chocolates.

"Happy Valentines Day Souru!" She said to him. He had a different look on his face. I can't really read it, but it wasn't disgusting. In which my face was. Then my face turned to pure sadness. I sniffled and Soul must have heard me because he looked over at me.

"Maka I-" He started. I didn't want to deal with the separation right now. So I interrupted him

"Save it." I told him. My voice cracked as tears started flowing. The tears wouldn't stop no matter how hard I tried.

"Maka pleas-!" He tried again.

"Oh Soul-kun! Is that your meister?! She's ugly and has not sex appeal whatsoever! Leave her and come be my partner and I'll give you what ever you want. If you know what I mean" The brunette said.

I just couldn't take it anymore after that. I had to get out of there. Now. I ran out of that building as fast as I could. And went as far as I could. Not knowing when to turn or to stop.

I slowed down and got to the basketball court I smiled remembering a memory when Soul taught me how to play basketball for the first time...

_Soul stood behind me and his body right up against mine. His strong arms guiding mine into a shooting stance, I help the basketball in my hands._

_"Now bend your knees..." He whispered into my ear. His cool breath dancing on the sking raising goosebumps on my neck. I never wanted this to end...maybe I should just miss so he could do this again._

_"I told you to bend your knees Maka" He whispered again. This time using his own knees to go into the back of mine forcing them to bend. I flushed brightly and the position. _

_"Now, tuck your elbow in..." His voice so sweet. So...so...caring. He moved my elbow in place._

_"Now your going to flex you knees and shoot. Need help?" He asked carefully. I couldn't find my voice, so I simply nodded._

_He extended his body so mine followed suit. The ball went flying through the air then-_

_SWOOSH_

_I made the basket! I did it! I swung around and embraced Soul around his torso._

_"You're the best teacher ever!" I told him._

Then the flashback ended. I found a basketball and I picked it up. I walked over to the center of the court. I placed my feet shoulder width apart.

"If I make this...He'll stay my partner...If I miss...Soul will leave me" I said out loud.

I bent my knees, tucked in my elbow. I took a deep breath and shot. The ball soared through the air.

"Does it even matter if he ball goes in the hoop or not?" I heard a voice from behind me. It was Soul's voice.

I heard foot steps come towards my until he was directly behind me. I could feel heat radiating off of him.

"Are you going to answer me?" He whispered. His breath once again creating goosebumps on my neck. I found enough strength to turn around. I looked into his ruby eyes and saw hurt, pain, and sadness. I opened and closed mt mouth a couple of times as if I wanted to say something, but I couldn't find words.

I took a step back and started to walk backwards. Soul following my moves. Me walking backwards and him walking forwards.

That went on until I felt something cold against my back. Concrete. I hit a dead end. Nowhere to go. I could run. That's always an option. Yet, it seemed like my feet were glues to the floor. Unwilling to move at the time.

My brain told me no. But, my heart was saying yes at the same time. I was about to run when I was caged to the wall by Soul's arms. His head past mine, his forehead almost against the wall behind me. I could feel my heart rate pick up by the second. Our bodies pressed together like this. I'm sure my heart would jump out of my chest at any moment.

"You know..." he started. His breath now hot as it brushed over my ear. Giving me the chills. "if you wanted to know if I was going to leave you, asking would've been the right choice. Not betting it on whether the basketball would go in the hoop."

I never wanted this to stop. It all just felt so right! So...amazing! He lifted his face to stare right into my eyes. This time his eyes clouded with lust.

I always thought of Valentines Day as a regular day, nothing special. Probably because I really didn't have a boyfriend, or loved one to begin with. But here I am, pinned to a concrete wall, with my partner being the attacker eyes staring straight into mine. I really don't know how I got here, but I thank Death for _every _small little path that led to this moment.

Just as I thought it couldn't get any better, Soul's lips smashed onto mine. A shock of pleasure went down my spine. Now I know what all those novels meant by melting into a lovers kiss. It's truly amazing. If the world ended right now I would be okay with it because I finally got a kiss from the guy I fell madly in love with. Then he slowly pulled apart and started nibbling at my jawline.

"W-What are you d-doing Soul?" I asked truly amazed at this feeling. He pulled his face up to meet mine and looked straight into my eyes.

"I am in love with you, Maka Albarn. I loved you ever since the day we met. I promise to never break your heart if you never break mine." He said. I could really tell he meant it. The way he said it was so determined. Like he needed me to know.

"I love you too, Soul Eater Evans" I said to him. " I will never break your heart...ever" He smiled and gave me another kiss. This one longer then the last. More passionate. More meaning.

"Oh, and Maka. One more thing." Soul said

"Yes?" I asked.

"Will you be my Valentine?" He asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" I told him.

**Hope everyone enjoyed! Took me forever!**


End file.
